The Truth About Suna
by Raven The Zombie Slayer
Summary: Well, it's pretty much exactly what the title says. Sasuke unknowingly reveals the truth about Suna to Naruto. Just read it if you're bored or something. Thanks.


**(Authoress' Note) **_**Okay, I'm not gonna lie, this one definitely isn't my best. Actually, it's probably my worst, but I like to believe that it is at least decent enough to be read. It took me a total of ten minutes to write this, so seriously, if you have any sort of time constraints, don't bother reading this. It's pretty much a useless piece of shit (excuse my language). But, if you feel like reading it, enjoy….**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or settings from Naruto. I do, however, own this story.**_

_**WARNING: Tiny amount of violence, one kind-of-cuss-word and one sulky Uchiha's entire belief about the nation of Suna being shot down in flames and beat to death with a tennis racket. Ok, well, I seriously doubt he even cares that much, but if he did…**_

**The Truth About Suna**

Naruto and Sasuke were currently in Suna on a mission for Tsunade to deliver a very important scroll to the Kazekage. It just so happened that this was the hottest time of year in Suna and Naruto was miserable.

"It's sooo hot," he whined pitifully. "I wish it would rain."

Sasuke scoffed and probably would have rolled his eyes if he wouldn't have been an Uchiha.

"Dobe, we are in Suna. It doesn't rain here."

"Yes it does Teme! How do you think the cactuses live? They need water too ya know!" Naruto cried, flailing his arms about dramatically.

"Cacti."

"What?" Naruto asked, looking at Sasuke with a rather confuzzled expression.

"Multiple cactuses are cacti… at least I like to believe so," Sasuke replied, shoving his hands in his pockets and observing the scenery around him. "Cacti just sounds more…professional."

"Tsk, whatever Teme," Naruto huffed, crossing his arms and pouting like a small child.

"Besides," Sasuke continued after a few moments, "There aren't any cacti here."

Naruto looked up from where he was glaring at the ground. He spun around in a full circle, searching for the green, prickly desert plants. He made a small noise of dismay when he realized that there indeed wasn't a single cactus on the premises.

"Where the hell are all the cactuses?" he cried, spinning in another circle. "We're in a desert! Deserts are supposed to have cactuses!"

"Maybe Suna isn't a desert," Sasuke said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean? Of course it's a desert! There's sand!" Naruto yelled, picking up a handful of the grainy red substance and letting it sift through his fingers.

"Beaches have sand," Sasuke pointed out. "And they are also cacti-less. Maybe Suna is a beach."

There was a long pause while Naruto contemplated this.

"You know what Teme, you're right. I bet Suna _is _a beach."

This time Sasuke couldn't contain the un-Uchiha eye roll.

"Dobe, I was kidding. Suna is _not _a beach."

"Of course it is," Naruto argued. "If it was a desert it would have cactuses," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Stop saying cactuses you idiot. And it isn't a beach! There's no ocean."

"Have you seen every single inch of Suna, Teme?" Naruto asked. Sasuke just sighed and shook his head. "Well then, you don't know if there is an ocean here or not."

"Dobe, just shut up."

Naruto glared at the back of the Uchiha's head.

"Stupid Uchiha. What kind of desert doesn't have cactuses?" he grumbled to himself as he followed the raven haired boy to the Kazekage's office.

Gaara was sitting at his desk signing some papers when he heard arguing and yelling coming from outside his door. He rolled his eyes to himself. That could only mean one thing; Naruto and Sasuke. There was a momentary pause in the bickering followed by a knock on his door.

"Gaara," he heard Kankuro call. "Naruto and Sasuke are here."

"I noticed," the redhead mumbled to himself. "Let them in," he called back.

The door swung open and a furious looking Sasuke stumbled into the room with a Naruto on his back, pulling his hair.

"Get off me Dobe!" Sasuke said, trying to shake the blonde man off of him.

"Not until you admit you're wrong Teme!" Naruto yelled back, wrapping his arm tighter around Sasuke's neck and grabbing another fistful of obsidian hair, yanking hard. The duo continued to struggle and fight as the Suna leader watched from his desk. Naruto was about to sink his teeth into Sasuke's shoulder when Gaara, equally amused and annoyed, cleared his throat.

Both boys froze and looked up at the Kazekage. Naruto blushed lightly and let go of Sasuke. The Uchiha stood up straight and shot one last glare at the blonde boy before straightening his ruffled clothes and hair. Gaara eyed them both suspiciously for a moment before speaking.

"What is going on?" he asked.

Naruto's sheepish features immediately turned angry again and he pointed at Sasuke accusingly. "That Teme seems to think Suna is a desert!" he yelled.

If Gaara had possessed eyebrows, he would have raised one at the glowering Uchiha.

"A desert?" he asked. "What is wrong with you Uchiha? Suna is obviously a beach. See, there's the ocean," he said, pointing out the window.

Sasuke looked, and sure enough, if he squinted just right, he could see the sparkling blue water just over the horizon. His mouth fell open and he blinked a couple times, wondering if he was really seeing what he thought he was.

"Besides," Gaara said to the gaping Uchiha, "what kind of desert doesn't have cactuses?"

**(Authoress' Note) **_**Well, there you have it. I know what you're probably thinking; 'What the hell is this? This is the most random, pointless, useless piece of literature I have ever laid eyes upon.'**_

_**Well, all I have to say to that is…I agree. But, maybe if you were extremely bored or something, you might have found some sort of entertainment from this. It would be oh-so-kind of you if you would review and tell me if I should leave it or trash it. Seriously, if you think it was the stupidest thing you have ever read, you can tell me cause I completely agree with you. Just be honest! Oh, and I am aware that there are deserts that don't have cacti.  
><strong>_

**-Any review is a good review! I don't mind flames. They will amuse me. I am a major pyromaniac.-**

_**Thanks,**_

_**Raven. **_


End file.
